The prankster queen of Konoha
by msanime1117
Summary: Don't wanna do a summary. Read!


"Mommy! Do I really have to go to the ninja academy?" Spoke a six year old girl as she she tried to pull away from her motherly death grip.

"Yes you do. Don't you wanna be a ninja?" She spoke in the most sweetest voice anyone could imagine.

"No momma! I wanted to go to civilian school and study."

"But dear. You can't be an investigator from going to a civilian school. Also being a ninja is not so bad. Hey I even bought you an dead hare that you call case bunny ears."

"Yeah but I don't want to kill people!"

"You don't have what the Hokage s-"

"You must protect the village to become Hokage. I know that mommy. Why can't that old fart see I want to discover things new. I wanna investigate, explore, and most importantly invent! And the most important one is not gonna come true if you put me in there."

"And what is that?"

"That's easy momma. To live!" Before she got away her mother swooped her up and carried through the academy.

* * *

So that's how I got into the academy. My name Sumere Tatsumaki yes my name is violet and my last be means the tornado I am six years old. I dreamed of becoming a investigator! Or an archeologist! Or an inventor! I love the secrets that hides in this planets. I love inventing. I like planning and designing.

I have purple hair which is odd for people. It's pretty to me! It's too long for me and my hair reaches down to my but. My eyes are a pretty midnight blue. I have pale skin. I like to wear loose clothing.

I've just moved here a little week ago. It's just me my mom and three brothers.

There's Shiro. He's twelve and is training to be on the civilian council. He says something about all the civilians are too rich for their own good. Then he said he will change the way of the pathetic people. Yeah my brother is like some kind of hero or something.

Next is my brother who is fifteen. He's an ANBU. I feel so sorry for him. He already has fangirls. His name is Nidoru.

Then there is Tetsu. My baby brother. He's only two and he's the cutest kid in the world. He's really shy.

Then there is my mother who looks like a goddess. The most flawless skin. Pretty purple hair that's is straight and goes down to her waist. My dad died when I was born. Yes my baby brother was adopted after my aunt died. I've heard from some guys they like to hit that. Whatever that means. Shiro says that momma is more developed than most women.

* * *

"Hello class." spoke the guy with the scar on his nose. Iruka was his name. He smiled at the little girl. The others in the class were whispering which made most people stare. Alot of guys blushed and girls glare. Especially duckbutt hair.

"We have a new student today. Introduce yourself."

"Hey everybody. My name is Sumere Tatsumaki. I like to invent. I hate when people judge others! My hobbies meh. My dream is to become a world inventor then if I can I'll be the youngest and first lady Hokage! If you don't believe me then don't get in my way!" That's when a loud voice was heard. A blonde kid pointing at her.

"I'll be getting there first!" There were cries from kids.

"I know you! Your Naruto Uzumaki! The king of pranking. Well guess what!? Your speaking to the queen of pranking. From now on were best rivals got that?!" Iruka paled. This is gonna be a long year. Sumere took a seat right next to Sasuke who blushed. Sumere was gazing at the hair he has.

"Cool hair. How is it like that?"He was now on fire. Sumere giggled.

"I'm Sumere. You're?"

"U-U-Uchiha Sasuke." For the rest of the day Sumere was playing with Sasuke's unusual hair. For an hour Sumere and Naruto were on a pranking spree. No one knew Sumere was a prankster so Naruto got into double trouble which you could say that day Sumere (summer ray) ((That's how you pronounce it.)) Sumere even got know Hinata who was extremely shy. Hinata was surprised when she told her she was just like her when small.

So for the next year it was fun being in that class. Until two things happened. The Uchiha massacre happened. Sumere went to see Sasuke in the Hospital only to get a cold shoulder and her feelings hurt. After a month that happened.

Sumere's family were nearly killed. She lost her mother process. Well she's in a coma and might not wake up again. Nidoru was injured and lost only a kidney and eye. He retired and became a Jonin sensei. Shiro will never be the same again. And poor Tetsu had split his head but managed to survive. He has a nasty scar there though.

The worst was Sumere. She wasn't there when it happened but afterwards it changed her. She never was the happy person. From that accident there family was becoming broken so they move to Suna to get away from there mother who might not wake up again.

What Sumere didn't know was Sasuke and Naruto was heart broken. Naruto because he finally found someone who saw him as himself. Besides he really did like her friendly family. Sasuke because he wanted to apologize and ask for another chance but when she left he couldn't change what he said to her.

He would never see her again or at least in the five years.

As for Sumure. She met someone by the name of Gaara and he became her new best friend. Well he almost killed her but it worked out. Alot of times he would invite

Sumere really didn't like his family. Temari is okay. Kankuro is boring. Their father she despises.

When it was five years later her family decided to go home. Much for Gaara's pleases she promises to visit him again.

* * *

The now older girl smirked in the shadows as she sees her rival with team seven. She blushed seeing how cute he's gotten. But almost stuck her tounge out at Sakura. Who was hitting poor Naruto for asking her out.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" She screamed making them jump but saw nothing. Naruto gasped when he saw a purple painted Tornado on the tree stump. Now let the games begin.


End file.
